For You to Notice
by Jess Angel
Summary: Songfic. He looks so longingly. [Cloud x Tifa]


**For You to Notice**  
by Jess Angel

**I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head**

A young Cloud Strife watched as Tifa Lockheart waved a cheerful good-bye to her father before turning to skip down the sidewalk. She was life and light itself. The palms of his hands began to sweat as the ruby-eyed angel approached closer and closer.

**Where I would impress you**

When the young girl saw him, she smiled at Cloud brightly. The little boy gulped and wiped the moisture off his hands and onto his pants.

"Hi, Cloud," he felt red all over.

"Hiya, Tifa," he answered, attempting to give her a smile of his own.

"You wanna come and play with me and the others?" Her voice was hopeful and somewhat pleading.

**With every single word I said**

"I, I'd really like to… but I have to help my mom," he added, his eyes spotting some of the 'others' glaring at him threateningly.

******Would come out insightful or brave or smooth or charming**

**And you'd want to call me**

"Oh," her eyes were downcast in disappointment.

There was an ache in his chest, just from seeing her so sad. He felt both their disappointment ten-fold.

******And I would be there every time**

**You need me**

**I'd be there every time**

"That's really nice of you, you know Cloud." She looked happier, realizing the thought.

He only nodded in response.

******But for now I look so longingly**

**Waiting**

"Bye, Tifa." He gave her a sad smile then turned towards his home.

******For you want me**

**For you to need me**

**For you to notice me**

"Bye, Cloud," she whispered and continued to skip with less excitement to her awaiting playmates.

**I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head**

Cloud scuffed the floor with his shoe. It was time he did something - something drastic. Something for Tifa… He noticed two yellow flowers growing next to his small foot. Carefully, he plucked them from the ground and examined each. Satisfied, he continued home.

Cloud quietly walked through his front door.

His mother had just finished washing the dishes and turned to see him, flowers in hand.

"Hello, Cloud. Back already? What have you got there?" She strolled towards her now nervous son. Mrs. Strife ran a hand through Cloud's wayward hair, and the boy felt his panic melt away.

He turned blue eyes up at his mother. "This is for you." His hand extended with one of the small flowers.

The woman felt a tug at her heart. Tears glistened in her eyes, but she blinked the mist away. "Why thank you, Cloud. That was very thoughtful."

He answered her with a smile.

"And who is that one for?"

He blushed. "Just someone very special…."

She felt her heart lighten. "Well, then you better go and give it to them. Let them know how special they are," she gave him a slight push to the door.

" 'Kay, Mom. I'll be back soon!" He almost flew out the house, his feet padding against the floor.

The door reopened again. "Mom, do you have a piece of paper?"

She gave a little laugh then walked towards Cloud, handing him a pen with a small piece of paper. He carefully scribbled on the parchment before returning the pen and running back outside.

**Where I would impress you**

Cloud's eyes followed Tifa as she came strolling by for the second time. He waited for her to pass a big gray rock, while he hid behind a white picket fence. Thankfully, the little girl did stop to observe the yellow blossom on the small boulder.

Lovingly, Tifa picked it up with the note and began to study both with curiosity. The paper read 'To a very special Tifa Lockheart. Love, Cloud.' A smile graced her lips, and she looked around eagerly.

Cloud ducked his head.

Tifa grinned when she recognized a few blond spikes sticking out above the white fence. She went to greet them. "Hey, Cloud! What are you doing down there?"

He blushed and slowly rose from his crouching position. "Uh, I uh, um…"

One of these days he would find the words.

**With every single word I said**

He promised himself he would find just the right words to impress her.

**Would come out insightful or brave or smooth or charming**

Words to make her feel better and words that would take away her fears.

**And you'd want to call me**

He would be her protector.

**And I would be there every time, you need me**

Whatever day, whatever place, he would be there to save her day.

**I'd be there every time**

"Thank you very much for the flower. It's really pretty," she replied, her voice sincere and sweet to his ears.

She gave him a curtsey.

Cloud nodded shyly, content to be in her radiant presence.

**But for now**

"Oh no! It's late, and I promised papa to get back early! See you later, Cloud!"

The little brunette raced to her home waving wildly back at him.

**I look**

He gazed wistfully at her fading form.

**So longingly**

The blue dress finally vanished from view.

**Waiting…**

His eyes hazed dreamily as he thought back on her and that smile.

******For you to want me**

**For you to need me**

**For you to notice…**

Yes, he silently vowed…

One day, he would get Tifa Lockheart to _really _notice him.

**Me.**

"As the body without the spirit is dead, so faith without deeds is dead."  
James 3:25

Final Fantasy VII and its characters © Squaresoft, Inc. n.k.a. Square-Enix, Inc.  
"For You To Notice" song lyrics were written by Christopher Ender Carrabba (Dashboard Confessional).


End file.
